


Poker Night

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Wow, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poker in the Justice Society</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Worlds at War, I realized that Polly was more of “one of the guys” to them.

Hippolyta folded, Jay grinned, Ted glared at him, Alan had a full house. Most of the time, Hippolyta didn’t know what happened. “Did you win?” She asked innocently, Ted raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ve never even seen cards, have ya?” After a shaking of the head, she smiled. 

“Yes, Polly I won.” Alan said with a grin, “But I’ll split my sandwich with you.” 

Alan was referring to the sandwich wrapped with a heart that said, ’Love Joan’ that laid in Jay’s helmet. Polly chuckled at Jay’s sigh. “Give my half to Jay, Joan did make it for him.” Hippolyta pulled at her brown trench coat’s collar. “I’ll make my own, Ted would you like one?” She asked as she stood up from the circle table. “Sure babe, extra mayo” his Brooklyn accent strong. Polly turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen where Abigail Hunkel was cooking dinner. 

“Who do you think you are? Coming into my kitchen and asking for food while I’m cookin’” Hippolyta knew Abby was joking, “Love you, Ma.” She patted her shoulder and raided the fridge for ingredients. She made Ted and her’s sandwiches before kissing Abby’s cheek on the way out. “Dinner’s at six!” She yelled at Polly as she walked out of the kitchen. 

“Dinner’s at six,” Hippolyta told everyone on her way to the meeting room where a current game was going on. “Damnit.” Ted groaned under his breath as he saw his cards. 

Nothing. Ted was screwed, 400 bucks gone in general. Hippolyta sat down his sandwich and looked at his cards. “You’re fucked.” She whispered in his ear before sitting back in her seat to watch the boys. Alan had a great pokerface going on and Jay was smirking. Ted… well, Ted looked scared. Hippolyta happily ate her ham and cheese sandwich while enjoying the act of trust called poker. 

“Fold.” Ted immediately said, “Also fold.” Alan bopped. Jay chuckled, “Good, you guys surrendered.” He threw his cards down. “This doesn’t seem ethical.” Hippolyta said, her eyebrows knitting together. “Whatcha mean?” Ted said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. “Why would you bet some of your money for a game that has an equal amount of losing to winning?” She asked with concern. “Polly, do you want to play?” Alan asked and waved the cards around. “I’m broke, thanks to someone.” She glared at Jay who immediately gave her $10. “Thanks.” 

She shoved it down her shirt into her bra. “But, still I’m not playing.” She put her feet up on the table, taking the last bite of her sandwich. Ted chuckled at her, “It’s like Polly to stand her ground, men. Let’s just call it a night.” Alan and Jay nodded as they collected the cards and chips. “Dinner should be ready in a few.” Ted told Hippolyta as he grabbed her hand, they walked out together after Polly threw away the paper plates the sandwiches were held on. “Eh, I’m not that hungry. Plus, we’re having chicken.” She raised an eyebrow, “I had that every day in war.” 

“Only thing we could breed.” She said with a small smile. “I might take a nap, well until we’re called. “I do so hate the American government, such…” Ted finished for her, “assholes?” He smiled at her laugh. “Yes, the most appropriate word indeed.”


End file.
